Kinetic Solutions Incorporated
Purpose Private Robotics Company Led by * Joshua Joyce (Formerly/mutant soldier) * Vilgax (Current) * The Overlord (Current) Sphere of Influence * United States * China Enemies * Autobot * Yeager Robotics 2 * Mutants * Vemon * Decepticon * The Overlord * Vilgax Allies * Cemetery Wind (death) * Mutants and vemons * Vilgax and others Decepticons * Zombies (Decepticons) : Kinetic Solutions Incorporated is a corporation from the live-action film continuity family and the Evil mount of Valdrock was created by The Overlord. : : Narrator: In this time of the clash of KSI Chinese Facility a great earthquake kill all KSI humans, Galvatron and his prototype. All of KSI Humans, were falling out into a big lava, Joshua was separated from Attinger and his men : In the aftermath of the Battle of Chicago and the subsequent cleanup efforts, robotics company Kinetic Solutions Incorporated (abbreviated as KSI) stands poised to dominate the world's technological marketplace with cutting edge technology aimed at the consumer market. Headed by Joshua Joyce, many of the company's innovations are reverse-engineered from Cybertronian sources. Because that's worked out so well before Galvatron is Active and great earthshake by the Overlord, other Decepticons and Titans called Mount Valdrock. Fiction Age of Extinction film Joshua Joyce began KSI as a boy, with a dream to make the world a better place. After the Decepticon invasion of Chicago, KSI began reverse engineering Cybertronian corpses in an attempt to create man-made Transformers for military use. Joyce eventually came into contact with Harold Attinger, who promised him the "Seed" with which he could make more "Transformium", the metal which all Transformers came from, in exchange for 500 million shares of the company. KSI built as many as fifty Transformers, all under remote control, including Stinger, Junkheap, Traxes, "Two Heads", "KSI Bosses", and the Oreo Transformer. The pride of their CEO was Galvatron, a drone created using data from Megatron's severed head. Brains was forced to work for them and was tortured whenever he spoke. Because of this, he declined to tell them Megatron was still alive and manipulating KSI, more specifically the Galvatron drone he wanted to use for a new body, resulting in it always looking like him instead of Optimus Prime. Megatron equally made Galvatron capable of acting on his own and able to override the other drones. Attinger informed Joyce that a civilianhad hacked their tech and knew of KSI's involvement in the Transformer hunts. Fortunately for Joyce, the civilian came to him, and Joyce happily turned him over to Attinger. However, KSI would soon suffer a crippling blow to their operations. The Autobots eventually learned what KSI was doing and were very ticked. Optimus Prime was enraged to the point that he ordered his men to storm KSI's Chicago headquarters and he didn't care if humans were caught in the crossfire. When the Autobots arrived, they made a point to cause as much damage as possible. They destroyed most of the inactive prototypes and the Oreo Transformer along with the laboratory before Joyce convinced them that KSI was defending Earth from attacks just like the one they were committing and that humanity didn't need the Autobots. Visibly disgusted by Joyce, Optimus ordered his men to retreat. Before they left they freed Cade and Brains. When the Autobots left, Attinger had Joyce deploy the only two drones that were spared, Galvatron and one Stinger, against them. Unknown to KSI, Megatron was eager for revenge on Optimus and transferred his mind to Galvatron. When the drones were deployed, Galvatron killed civilians freely and even spoke. When they were recalled, Joyce had all the prototypes moved to a Chinese facility and expressed his fury that Galvatron had malfunctioned. Joyce's confidence turned shaky after Attinger revealed that he alone had been backing KSI's Transformers project, not the CIA as Joyce had been led to believe, effectively making Joyce an unwitting war-criminal. After a call from Cade Yeager alerting him of Galvatron's true nature, Joyce placed Galvatron under extra security. Regardless, Galvatron activated himself, announced to the humans he was his own being, and took control over all their drones. He had them destroy the facility and a huge earthquake, mutated facility by the Overlord and his Decepticons with its laser guns to created a huge crack called the giant Mount Valdrock. By the earthshake's climax, one side of the divide started faster rising up, separating Galvatron and his drones everywhere Dee Dee and the Man Mount Valdrock is a volcano located beyond the Mystic Mountains. The volcano is mostly made up of gray jagged rock walls. Gargoyles guard Mount Valdrock, and their challenges must be completed in order to ascend to the volcano's peak, Decepticons drones and Mutant Vemon, are bring mutagen Ooze and other kraang into a evil lab by Dr Shockwave.Category:Businesses Category:Age of Extinction Category:Mutants Category:Cured Mutants Category:Villain Category:Location Category:Deceased